Alternate Friday Night Frights Episode 3
by EthanLover
Summary: READ THE MOVIE THEN EP. 1 THEN 2 FIRST! S: Ty releases a ghost coach and he haunts him until he wins him a trophy! we see into Ty's future. It is the alternate version of the Friday Night Frights on Disney!
1. Summary

Summary

Whitechapel High hasn't won a sports trophy in 30 years. The ghost of Coach Ed, Whitechapel High's deceased former gym coach, returns, thinking it's finally time to win one. The tough-as-nails specter has a deal for Ethan: win the wrestling competition, or be haunted forever. Ethan, being the only one who can see Coach Ed, knows he has no hope of success, but when he sees Sarah watching rival wrestler Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner, he decides to take it to the mat and hope his bones survive. Ethan wins the match by tickling Kurt and Sarah clears his accusation, telling him she was watching Kurt to check if he had been turned into a vampire. Despite Ethan winning the trophy, Coach Ed calls off the deal, claiming that Ethan won unfairly and he shall haunt Ethan forever. Just then, all the spirits of the nerds he tormented arrive and suck him into the underworld, destroying Coach Ed forever.

The winner of the Three Cheers for Evil Poll is...

Alternate/My Version!

My version got all the votes!

Next chapter has the story!


	2. Chapter 1

Ethan's P.O.V

I was hitting my head against my locker. When Brandon, Benny, Rory, and Ty walked up to me.

"Hey Ethan. Why are you hitting your head against your locker?" Brandon asked me. I turned around. Brandon was in his normal cloths baggy pants and a red tee. His spiky hair was going in every direction. Benny was in a polo, big surprise there! Ty was in a black soccer jersey. Rory was in a black and red tee.

"It's near a full moon! So he gets a little cranky and even more mean!" Benny said.

"Plus I get a massive headache, because my vampire half is fighting with my werewolf half. I also get into fights with vamps. So if I snap its not my fault!" I told them.

"So how was your date with Erica?" Rory asked.

"It was great. We actually ran into Izzy." I told him.

"Really where?" Benny asked. I tried not to hiss at him. I may be angry near a full moon because I'm a werewolf but I'm also still drinking substitute blood. Good thing I only have 2 more day to go.

"At the movies. We were going to the same movie. Why was she on a date with Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner?" I asked. Brandon shrugged. "She said and I quote "He is so dreamy and hot and strong. Plus he has awesome blood." Brandon said as he imitated Izzy.

"Wait, how does she know how his blood tastes?" Benny asked.

"Izzy can look at someone and know how their blood type." Brandon said.

"That's one of the reasons Jesse liked her." Ty said. Izzy, Brandon, and Ty were part of Jesse's gang. I only slightly remember them. I mostly remember Izzy because she was one of Jesse's 'girlfriends'. Izzy was on the cheerleading squad with Erica and they became friends.

Erica's P.O.V

"So how were your dates?" Sarah asked Izzy and I. Sarah, Savannah, Izzy, and I were all standing around our lockers.

"Kurt is amazing! We went to dinner then to a movie. It was perfect!" Izzy said.

"Ethan is so awesome! Our date was so perfect! Ethan is so Mc Yummy" I told Sarah.

"When you say perfect do you mean regular date perfect or vampire date perfect?" Savannah asked.

"We don't bite and tell!" Izzy and I said in unison. Savannah rolled her eyes.

"You know Sav you would be an awesome vampire. Or even popular if you wanted." I told her.

"No way am I becoming a vampire! I see what it does to people!" Savannah told me.

"Oh come on Sav it will be fun! I can see it now, the four most hottest girls in school!" Izzy said. Savannah glared at us while showing us her cross neckless.

"They are right about one thing Savannah. You could be popular if you wanted to." Sarah said.

"You guys are all crazy!" Savannah said as she shut her locker and walked away.

Ethan's P.O.V

Brandon, Benny, Rory, Ty and I past the trophy case, to see Mr. G taking the ONLY trophy out.

"What are you doing Mr. G?" Rory asked.

"Well its time to put this old relic into storage." Mr. G said. Savannah walked up to us.

"But isn't that the only trophy we have?" Brandon asked.

"Ya but it sends the wrong message. Winning isn't everything." Mr. G said.

"I would join a team and win this school a trophy but that would be cheating." I said.

Mr. G looked confused but he shrugged it off.

"Here hold this for me." Mr. G said as he handed the trophy to Ty. He's eyes went white and a light came out of the trophy. An African American man stood behind Benny and Rory. He was in a WhiteChapel tank top, and gray shorts. "Nerd alert!" He said.

"Get a haircut mop head!" The ghost coach said as he messed up Benny's hair.

"What did you do that for?" Benny asked Rory. They started a fight as the ghost coach walked over to us. Savannah, Ty and I were staring at him.

"You 3 can see me?" The ghost coach asked.

"Ya." Ty, Savannah and I said in unison.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm a winner! Thats probably why you don't recognize me. I was the best coach this school ever had. Before it was over run by nerds. You nerds?" Ghost Coach asked.

"Who are you calling nerds!" Savannah snapped. Just then Benny and Rory started to yell at each other in Klingon. "Point taken." Ty, Savannah, and I said.

He looked at Ty. "And thank you for setting me free. It feels so good to be out of there after 30 years. So I can do things like this!" Ghost Coach said as he snapped his fingers. Ty's pants came down. Ty was wearing spaceship boxers. Just then Sarah walked past us.

"Spaceship boxers? I would have guessed superhero!" Sarah said as she laughed at Ty. Benny, Rory, Brandon, Savannah, me, and everyone around us started to laugh at Ty. He quickly pulled his pants back up.

Break Line Ethan's P.O.V 

Benny, Rory, Savannah, Brandon, Ty, and I were all sitting at lunch. Ty was looking though the old year book. Ghost coach was sitting behind Ty and Benny.

"Ah here he is Coach Ed. Says he was a gym teacher here 30 years ago." Ty said.

"He's old." Rory said.

"Uh is he here right now?" Benny asked Ty, Savannah and I. Before we could say anything Coach Ed stood up and knocked Benny's sandwich out of his hand. Rory held onto his sandwich.

"I'll take that as a yes, Jerk!" Benny shouted to nothing.

"There much be some way to stop him or get him to move on!" Brandon said.

"Look I ain't going anywhere!" Coach Ed said.

Break Line Ty's P.O.V

Ethan was trying to pull me out of my locker after Coach Ed shoved me into it.

"Man he shoved you in pretty good!" Ethan said as he finally got me out. Benny and Rory were looking around them.

"Come on Ethan isn't there any spells that get rid of ghosts?" I asked.

"Nice try my spell is 10x stronger then any magic show. May as well give up now." Coach Ed said.

"What is your deal!" Ethan hissed at him.

"Is this all about that dump trophy?" I asked.

"That trophy's not dumb! That trophy represents this schools finest hour! The schools only finest hour!" Coach Ed yelled.

"Ok fine. If I get the trophy back will you leave me alone?" I asked.

"No! The only way I'm moving on is if you win me a new shinny new trophy!" Coach Ed said.

"Me win a trophy for sports? Not in a million years!" I said.

"Million years. I can do that!" Coach Ed said. He snapped his fingers and my pants fell down again. "Somethings just never get old!"

"Can Ethan win you the trophy instead? He's more athletic then I am!" I whinnied. Ethan looked at me with wide eyes.

"No way am I joining a sports team!" Ethan said.

"No if he does it, it would be cheating. You have to win me a trophy fair and square!" Coach Ed told me.

Break Line! Ty's P.O.V

"Congrats on keeping your pants on!" Sarah said as she walked up behind me. I was outside.

"Hey Sarah. Look there's this ghost coach hunting me. He's harassing me! He stuffed me in a locker and pants me!" I whinnied to her.

"Oh my gawsh! Nerds being harassed in high school?" Sarah said.

"Can you please do something for me?" I asked.

"Ty its a ghost which means I can't punch, kick or bit it! Why don't you asked Ethan? He can see it can't he?" Sarah asked. I shrugged. "I would but he isn't in any mood to help anyone especially vampires." I told her.

"Ya why is that? In class today he snapped at the teacher. Then I tried to talk to him but he snapped at me." Sarah said.

"What was the teacher talking about?" I asked her.

"Mythological creatures. Mostly werewolf's, vampires and how they hate each other." Sarah said.

"Well Ethan is part werewolf. Near a full moon he gets a little cranky. Mostly because his werewolf half and vampire half are fighting." I told her as Ethan walked up to me with Rory right behind him.

"Hey Ty, Sarah." Ethan and Rory said in unison.

"And that's my Q to leave!" Sarah said as she walked over to some guys from another school. One of them being Kurt 'The Hurt' Lochner. I silently hissed at him.

"So how are you doing with that" Ethan asked as he pointed to Sarah and Kurt. "and Coach Ed?"

"Why wouldn't I be ok with Sarah talking to that." I said.

"Oh really?" Ethan asked. I nodded so he continued. "So you wouldn't mind if I told you that I had a vision, where Sarah and Kurt were married, and you end up being immortal and forever alone." I looked at Ethan with a surprised look. I started to sputter out words. "That can't happen! That doesn't happen! He doesn't deserve her! He's just a pretty boy!" I yelled stuttered.

"Relax dude! I was making it up!" Ethan told me. I hissed at him, Ethan hissed back.

"So where is Coach Ed anyway?" Rory asked. Just then Coach Ed appeared behind Ethan.

"See now that is a mans man! If I were coaching you I turn you into..." Coach Ed started when he looked at me. "Into a less of you."

"Ah that's it!" I said as I walked off to my house.

**Break Line Ty's P.O.V**

I was sitting at my computer in my room. Ethan was with me. We were looking at an article about Coach Ed.

"Now tell me something, intertube of web net. It's a bunch of tubes right?" Coach Ed asked.

"It's a global network of computer and data servers. It can take you anywhere in the world to find any information you want." I said.

"We had a thing like that in my day, we called it shoes!" Coach Ed said. Ethan and I rolled our eyes. "They take you to places to speak to people face to face! But enough of that, are you going to win me a trophy or not?" Just then Benny came into my room. He had his spell book in his hand.

"Benny what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to help you. I found a spell that should help." Benny said. Ethan got up and took Benny's spell book. "Benny is this the spell you're going to uses?" Ethan asked.

"Ya hold this. We are going to get the first ghost explosion on camera." Benny said as he handed me a video camera.

"Benny this isn't going to work." Ethan said as he gave Benny his spell book back.

"Well we won't know until we try. Where is he?" Benny asked. Ethan pointed to Coach Ed. Benny then started talking in Latin.

"Wow cut it out. I'm warning you." Coach Ed warned. Just then a flash came out of Benny's hand. Coach Ed was fried and burnt.

"So you wanna play hard ball huh boy?" Coach Ed said. He flitted his hand and the things on myself started to fall on Benny.

"Ah!" Benny yelled as he tried to get away from the falling objects. "That is so not cool ghost dude! I'm sorry man I really thought it would work! Maybe you should just give him what he wants." Benny told me. He started to walk to the door. "No forget it! That's not going to happen!" I told them.

"Ah by ghost guy! No hard feelings right?" Benny asked nothing as he left my room.

"I never thought I would saw this but Benny's right. You should just give Coach Ed what he wants." Ethan said.

"Moody vampire, there has a point." Coach Ed said. Ethan hissed at him.

"If you weren't a ghost I would kill you!" Ethan hissed. I look at him and his eyes were glowing purple and gold. **(Purple is his vampire eyes and gold is his werewolf eyes!) ** Just then my mom came in.

"Hi Ethan. Ty dinners ready. Would you like to join us?" my mom asked Ethan.

"Sure Miss Knight I would love to." Ethan said nicely as he gave me a sly look. We walked downstairs. My dad and my little sister Emma were at the table. I looked behind me to see Coach Ed. Ethan and I say down and started to eat. I didn't need to eat but Ethan kinda needs to at least around a full moon.

"Ah Ty how was school?" my mom asked. Coach Ed was messing with me. I looked over at Ethan he was trying not to laugh. Coach Ed flicked some mashed potatoes at my dad.

"Ah sorry." I said. Ethan tried to hold back his laughter. My mom looked at me with a shocked face.

Break Line

I tried to get into my room but Coach Ed was blocking the door with his foot. I ran into the door and fell on the ground. Ethan was trying to hold his laughter as Coach Ed clapped his hands. "Nice dude! See when you do stuff like that it's hard to remember that you're a vampire." Ethan said as he leaned against my door.

"If only the school had a face-plant team, you'd be a trophy magnet!" Coach Ed told me.

"By the way your nerd box has been beeping for the past six minutes." Coach Ed said as he pointed to my computer. I got up-with Ethan's help- and walked over to my computer.

"It's an email from Sarah." I said. Coach Ed and Ethan were looking at the computer as well. "Are you free Saturday night? Keep it open, Sarah." I said. "What's that about?"

"What do you mean, what's that about?" Ethan asked. I gave him a confusing look.

"That's a date, boy!" Coach Ed told me. "Makes no sense to me either but it says it right there."

"Date?" I wondered out loud. Ethan started to laugh. "What?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, I never thought Sarah in a billion years would WANT to go on a date with you!" Ethan said. "Gee thanks!" I mumbled.

"Yup a date. Just you and her. And me." Coach Ed said with a smirk.

"You stay away from Sarah! And quit bugging me! I've been teased by jocks since grade one so I don't care how many wedgies or chicken legs you use!" I yelled. Ethan put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. "If you're such a famous coach, you should be able tell when you're gonna lose!" I finished.

"Lose? Me? Never! I play to win!" Coach Ed started as his eyes got all big and red. "One of the winning techniques I utilize is that of visualization. Let us visualize your future, shall we?" Coach Ed asked as he put a hand on my other shoulder. I was sucked into what seemed like a vision.** (A/N Just to let you know the looking into Ty's future is going to be almost 100% different from Ethan's from the show!)** I looked around it was dark and foggy. Coach Ed and Ethan were right next to me.

"Ok where are we?" Ethan asked.

"Ty's future." Coach Ed told us. We gave him a confused look. "Just watch." Suddenly the fog cleared. We were in a cemetery. It was in the afternoon. A figure walked towards a grave stone. When I got a closer look I saw that is was me.

"Dude that's you." Ethan said. We walked forward a little bit so we could see the grave stones. One said Emma Knight, the second one said Rebecca Knight, and the last one said Matthew Knight. **(I just had to do that! I love his name so much! Ps for those of you who have been living under a rock or don't know the show that is the guy who plays Ethan!) **

"No, no! They die! What year is this?" I asked frantically.

"It's about 50 years in the future so 2062." Coach Ed told me. Just then another figure walked towards the future me. The future me didn't notice.

"Is that me?" Ethan asked. I looked at the figure. He looked just like Ethan except he had more muscle and stubble. "Yep that is definitely you." I said.

"It must be hard." Future Ethan said. Future me turned around.

"What do you mean?" Future me asked.

"To lose your family right in front you. To get forced into drinking human blood. To lose the love of your life." Future Ethan said.

"Why do you care how I feel! Shouldn't you be off traveling the world with Erica? Or ruling the world with Jesse? Or destroying lives with Jesse?" Future me yelled.

"Wait a minute Jesse's is dead! This is all fake!" Ethan said.

"No it's not. At some point in the future Jesse comes back to 'life'. You and him end up ruling most of the world." Coach Ed told us.

"How much of the world?" I asked.

"North America, South America, Europe, and Asia." Coach Ed said.

Ethan tried to hide the grin on his face.

"I care because you're family! Your a full vampire now Ty! You should join us!" Future Ethan said.

"See everyone in your little group of friends is now a full vampire. They also are all evil. See Savannah got tired of alway trying to do the right thing, she finally let Erica change her. Then Benny didn't want to lose his best friend so he asked Ethan to change him. It's because of you that the world is ruled by vampires." Coach Ed told me.

"When will you get it though your thick skull Ethan? I may be a vampire but we are not family! They will never be my family!" Future me said.

"Sarah joined us. She is probably more evil then Erica at times! She even has 2 vampires fighting over her! You know maybe if you would have just given Coach Ed what he wanted all those years ago then maybe Sarah would be yours right now! Not Kurt or Jesses!" Future Ethan yelled back.

"Wait Sarah is evil and is dating Kurt and Jesse?" I asked.

"You heard future Ethan!" Coach Ed said.

"Just leave me here Ethan!" Future me yelled. Future Ethan sighed then flew off. FLASH we were back in my room.

"No no no! That doesn't happen, it can't happen!" I mumbled.

"Uh I hate to break it to you Ty but it does." Ethan told me.

"Okay you win! I'll win your stupid trophy! For wresting!" I said.

**Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires**

**EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!**

**The Future Mrs. Knight**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ethan: Oh man Wrestling Ty you are going to die out there!**

**Ty: No I won't shut up Ethan! **

**Savannah: Hey why am I not in this story so much?**

**Ethan: Because this has to do with sports sis. *Savannah punches Ethan in the gut* **

**Me/EthanLover: Ok you 2 stop before you kill each other! Don't worry Savannah you will be apart of the next story!**

**Rory: EthanLover doesn't own My Babysitters a vampire or their original charters!**

**Izzy: That's right cause she owns me, my brother, Ty and Savannah!**

**Ty's P.O.V**

Ethan started to laugh when I told them I was going to win a trophy for wresting. He even fell on the floor because he laughed so much.

"Whoa, kid. Heh. I'm just trying to put you on a podium not in a coffin." Coach Ed said.

"Well I'm a vampire I can't die." I shot back.

"Ya you can." Ethan said as he got up and put an arm on my shoulder. "You're still a fledgling buddy. You can still die from blood loss."

"I'm still doing it!" I hissed at him.

"Tonight you rest tomorrow we wrestle!" Coach Ed told me.

**Break Line Ty's P.O.V**

Ethan and I walked into the gym so I could sign up for wrestling. We walked up to Mr. G.

"Hey Mr. G can I be on the wresting team?" I asked.

"Oh. Sure you can Ty. I mean if you believe you can." Mr. G said. "How about you Ethan?"

"Nah I'm not a team kinda guy." Ethan said. Just them Ethan's phone went off. I'm a nightmare, a disaster. That's what they always said. I'm a lost cause, not a hero. Started to go off quietly, but not quiet enough for Mr. G not to hear. I gave Ethan a look that said to either pick it up of shut it off.

"I should take this. See ya around Ty." Ethan said as he walked away. I heard him say 'Hey babe. What's up?' as he left the gym.

"Here Ty, why don't you go ahead and fill that out right here?" Mr. G told me as he handed me a form for wrestling. I started to fill it out.

"So does this mean I can wrestle Kurt "The Hurt" Lochner, right?" I asked.

"Oh. I'm afraid so. If you could just make, sure to fill out the emergency contact and the blood-type part of the form there." Mr. G told me.

**Break Line Ethan's P.O.V**

Erica, Izzy and I were walking outside. When we saw Sarah crunching behind a car. While looking at Kurt.

"What do you think you're doing?" Izzy asked.

"Uh, I was just..." Sarah started.

"I know. You're spying on him." Erica said.

"You think she turned him, don't you?" I asked as I put an arm around Erica's waist.

"Trust issues much? Ya some friend you are." Izzy said as she walked over to Kurt.

"Hey! How you doing?" Izzy asked as she walked up to Kurt. His shirt was ripped so you could see his chest. Izzy ran a hand up his abs. "Oh, very nice." Izzy told Kurt. "Thank you." He replied as he brought her into a kiss.

"Give me a call. I'll see you there." Izzy said as she walked away.

"Wish me luck Erica." Sarah said.

"You do realize that I can just tell you if she changed him!" I told Sarah as she walked away.

"I don't need or want you help blood sucking mini Jesse!" Sarah yelled back.

"Why does she hate you so much?" Erica asked.

"Well she believes I am the reason she is a vampire." I told her.

"But I thought Jesse was the one who bit her?" Erica asked.

"He was. But I had all but forced Jesse into getting a girlfriend. Plus after she was turned she started to blame me for everything." I told Erica.

"Well I have to go meet up with Izzy. See you later Ethan." Erica said.

"Bye babe." I told her after we shared a loving kiss. (A/N For all you lovers of Etrica or EthanErica they will take a big step in there relationship before this season is over!)

**Break Line Ty's P.O.V**

Ethan was standing in the school gym with me. He was trying not to laugh at me. I was trying to work out for wrestling. Right now I was doing some push ups, with Coach Ed on my back. Then I went to do some weights.

"So, what, you're going to let gravity own you like that? Keep pushing, boy!" Coach Ed yelled at me.

"Go away!" I told him. I looked over at Ethan who was doing the same thing, but with a lot heavier weights.

"How are you still so strong? You're more werewolf now?" I asked him.

"People don't know this but I was pretty strong as a mortal. Then as a vampire I worked out with Jesse. So now I have some raw strength." Ethan told me.

**Break Line Ethan's P.O.V**

Ty, Benny, Rory and I were standing outside the gym waiting for Ty's q.

"In the spirt of non competition. I pledge to be a nonpartisan referee for tonight's match." Mr. G said. I pulled Ty aside.

"Listen Ty I need to tell you something." I told him.

"What do you need to tell me Ethan. Your not going to give me a pep talk are you?" Ty asked.

"No but if you don't want to do this I found something that will have Coach Ed out of your hair for good." I told Ty.

"Are you sure it will get rid of Coach Ed?" Ty asked, I nodded. "Ok so what do I do now? Do I forfeit or what?" Ty asked me.

"No I wanna beat that pretty boy." I told him. Ty's eyes went wide. "But you're not on the wrestling team." Ty told me.

"Ya I am I signed up when I found a way to get you out of this." I told him.

"Sweet! You are awesome Ethan! I owe you one!" Ty told me.

"Hey Roy, Benny come here!" I yelled to the two boys.

"What is it?" Benny asked.

"I am filling in for Ty and I have a spell that will get ride of Coach Ed for good." I told them.

"Rory go tell coach G the change!" Ty told Rory. Rory nodded then quickly made his way to coach G. Ty and I rushed to the bathroom so I could change into the red spandex.

**My P.O.V!**

"Coach G!" Rory yelled as he ran into the gym.

"Yes Rory." Coach G said.

"Ethan is filling in for Ty. Ty's hurt his leg and can't wrestle." Rory told him as he handed him a note. Coach G nodded.

"Representing Conway Collegiate we have Kurt 'The Hurt' Lochner." Coach G said. The crowed started to cheer.

"Alright and representing WhiteChapel High we have Ethan 'Monster' Morgan." Coach G said. The part of the crowed from WhiteChapel cheered when they heard that Ethan was going to be wrestling. They all knew that Ethan was strong and could take down everyone he meets if he wanted to. They also knew that if anyone could beat Kurt it would be him. Just then Ethan came out. When he walked past Rory he asked, "Ethan 'Monster' Morgan? Really Rory?" Rory just shrugged then sat on the bench with Erica, Sarah, Savannah, Benny, Brandon and Ty. Ethan made his way up to the mat.

"Oh please I can beat you easy!" Kurt told Ethan.

"If you're so sure of yourself Lochner, then why don't we make a bet?" Ethan asked him.

"Oh you are on!" Kurt said.

"Ok if I win then you can never ever mess with anyone in WhiteChapel ever again!" I told him."And when I win you and your little nerd friends have to do what ever I say for the rest of the school year!" Kurt said.

"Deal!" Ethan told him.

"Now this will be a special match of one round." Coach G continued. "Now shake hands." Kurt and I did. "Wrestle!"

**Ethan's P.O.V**

(A/N Just to let you know the move that Ethan does is called the Single Legged Boston Crab! I was looking at wrestling moves on my computer I looked up most painful wrestling move and found this! Ha ha! You guys should look it up it looks pretty painful!) 

I quickly grabbed onto Kurt's middle and threw him on the mat. Kurt was now face down. Thank god I already asked if I could do a professional move! I thought to myself. I sat on Kurt's back and grabbed his legs. One in each hand. I bent them back as far as they would go without breaking them. I could hear Kurt pounding on the mat with his hand. Coach G quickly got over to us and hit the mat. Declaring the match over. I got off of Kurt. Coach G held up my hand and yelled "Our new champion!" The crowed cheered. Coach G walked over to a table to get the trophy. He handed it to me and I held it up in the air and the crowed cheered louder.

"Now just remember that it's not about winning!" Coach G told me. I was about to walk away but Coach G stopped me. "I wanna talk to you later Ethan." I nodded.

When I walked over to the bench Ty handed me a thermos full of blood and Benny was still jumping up and down yelling ya. As I started to drink from the thermos Coach Ed appeared.

"What was that? I mean don't get me wrong you have some serious moves kid, but Ty was the one to win me that trophy. Because you cheated!" Coach Ed yelled at me.

"Ya see that's we're your wrong Coach. I have raw strength. I didn't use my vampire or werewolf strength or anything." I told him.

"Well to bad! I'm not leaving! The deals off!" Coach Ed yelled at my face.

"Ethan I thought you said you could get rid of him!" Ty, Benny, and Rory hissed at me.

"Wow you 3 have no faith in me do you?" I asked them.

"You actually thought you could get rid of me? You're just a puny vampire." Coach Ed said.

"Again that's we're you're wrong. I'm a werewolf, a seer, and one of the best spell masters there is." I told Coach Ed. I saw his smile fad when I said spell master. I looked around to see that the gym was mostly empty.

"Tough tortillas! I ain't going anywhere! And you nerds can't make me!" Coach Ed said as he got in my face.

"Oh really? Venit et eum nerds de nocte!" I yelled as I bolt of light came out of my hand. Just then a huge locker came down. It was glowing, had smoke around the bottom and had lighting surrounding it when it came down. Coach Ed looked at it.

"Oh, crud! But those nerds can." Coach Ed said.

"Ethan what is that and what did you say?" Savannah asked me.

"That is where all the souls of the nerds Coach Ed has ever messed with and or tortured." I told her.

"Wait did you say 'Come and get him nerds of the night'?" Benny asked me.

"Ya." I said. They all looked at me with confused faces. "What I told you guys I've messed with the forces of death! Plus Jesse wanted me to go there once to see if one of his old friends was in there.(A/N Ethan can travel into the land of the dead or what ever!) She was and I became her friend. All I had to so was go back and asked her for a favor." I told them. Just then a ghost of a girl came out. She walked right up to me. She pushed her lips against mine. When we parted I said, "Thanks Rebecca I owe you one!" She giggled then said, "No Ethan. Giving us Coach Ed is payment enough." Rebecca then started to pull Coach Ed with her with one of her energy beams.

"Don't just stand there! Help me please!" Coach Ed yelled as Rebecca pulled him towards the locker. As soon as Coach Ed was inside the locker disappeared. Erica walked up to me and slapped me across the face.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"You were kissing that ghost girl!" Erica yelled.

"Hey hey! That meant nothing! She was a ghost! Alright you wanna hear the whole story?" I asked, everyone nodded so I continued. "Rebecca and Jesse were dating back when he was 14. The only reason why Jesse is not in there with her is because he became a vampire. He had fled town and came back under a new name. Rebecca hasn't seen him sense. Then when she saw me she started to kiss me because she thought I was Jesse. After I told her I wasn't she said that I reminded her of Jesse. So now Every time I see her we kiss! End of story!" I told them. Erica didn't say anything instead she leaped on me and started to kiss me.

"Alright you two stop kissing!" Brandon said.

"Hey Sarah. Do you wanna go see a movie or something at..." Ty started he looked at me and I mouthed 'my house'. "Ethan's house tonight?" Ty asked Sarah.

"Sure I'd love to." Sarah said.

**Break Line Ethan's P.O.V**

Brandon, Ty, Benny, Rory, Savannah, Sarah, Erica, and I were all sitting in Jesse's mansions Media Room. When they had all arrived at my house I had convinced them to go to Jesse's to watch the movie. Ty was sitting next to Sarah, who was sitting next to Benny who was sitting next to Brandon, who was sitting next to Savannah, who was sitting next to Rory, who was sitting next to me, and I was sitting next to Erica. We all jumped when one of the main charters got killed. Just then Sarah's phone went off.

"Oh hey Izzy. Thanks for calling. Look I'm sorry for not trusting you." Sarah said.

"Oh no worries Sarah! We're friends it happens. Anyway I got to go. Date number 2 is in progress." Izzy said on the other line.

**Izzy's P.O.V**

I hung up with Sarah and put my phone down.

"What was that surprise you wanted to show me?" Kurt asked. We were laying in his bed. I didn't say anything instead I just barred my fangs.

Done! Ha ha! Can anyone guess or know what Ethan's ringtone is? Ps i wont be able to write anything for awhile because I'm going to California! Ya me! So this and Blue Moon Chapter 1 & 2will most likely be the last for awhile! Unless I can write a chapter in 2.5 days! The Episodes of MBAV go like this

Lawn of the Dead

Three Cheers for Evil

Friday Night Frights

Blue Moon

Blood Drive

Doug the Vampire Hunter

Guys & Dolls

Double Negative

Smells Like Trouble

Die, Pod!

The Brewed

Three Geeks & a Demon

Revamped

Peace/Love/Happiness/Vampires

EthanLover ETHAN+ERICA+FOREVER=ETHICA FOREVER!

The Future Mrs. Knight


End file.
